Un combat qui tourne bien
by Kinitori Natsumi
Summary: Tsuna arrive encore en retard... Pour échapper à Hibari, il lui propose un combat contre Reborn. Une aubaine pour le carnivore ! Mais le professeur particulier ne semble pas de cet avis... Shonen-ai R18
1. Chapter 1

_L'histoire se passe deux mois après la bataille des représentants. Verde, ne voulant pas rester avec son apparence de bébé, inventa un médicament capable de faire grandir les arcobaleno plus vite qu'il donna à ses anciens collègues. Grâce à cette invention, Reborn a désormais l'apparence d'un beau jeune homme d'une quinzaine d'années._

Tsuna : Hiiii ! Hibari-san !  
Hibari : Tu me dérange herbivore. Et puis tu es en retard. Kamikurosu.  
Tsuna : S-s'il-te-plaît, Hibari-san, si tu me laisse allez en cours sans me tuer... Je t'arrange un combat contre Reborn !

Le manieur de tonfa baissa ses armes mais garda une prise ferme sur celles-ci. L'ex bébé l'intéressait au plus haut point et il devait avouer qu'il le trouvait mignon. Or, le redouté Chef du Comité de Discipline aime les choses mignonnes ! Et si il remettait son plaisir de torturer à plus tard pour y prendre beaucoup plus de plaisir ? En plus, ce n'était pas la première fois que l'herbivore vantait les capacités de son tuteur au combat et s'il lui avait mentit, il pourrait tuer le châtain plus tard. D'un signe de tête, le brun accepta la proposition de l'autre. Ni une ni deux, Tsuna détala avant que son tortionnaire ne change d'avis. Un petit sourire se dessina sur le visage du carnivore : les prochains événements promettaient d'être intéressant. Tsuna, Gokudera et Yamamoto sortaient tranquillement des cours quand ils croisèrent Hibari. À sa vue, le futur boss des Vongola se rappela de l'accord passé avec son Gardien du Nuage.

Tsuna : Ah oui, Hibari-san ! Viens à la maison, j'en parlerais à Reborn.  
Hibari : Plus tard, j'ai du travail.  
Tsuna : Mais...  
Hibari : Je sais où tu habite, je viendrais.  
Tsuna : À toute à l'heure alors.  
Gokudera : Juudaime, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?  
Tsuna : J'ai promis un combat contre Reborn à Hibari-san.  
Yamamoto : Ça c'est du lourd...  
Gokudera : Oui, on sait tous à quel point Reborn-san est fort.

Tsuna : Oui, je sens que ça va encore être comme avec Dino-san cette affaire-là...

Comme promis, Tsuna parla à Reborn dès son arrivée dans la maison familiale.

Reborn : C'est hors de question.

Tsuna : Mais, Reborn !

Reborn : J'ai dis non. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire c'est encore moi qui décide.

La sonnette de la maison retentit, faisant sursauter le châtain. Il tenta une dernière fois de convaincre Reborn.

Tsuna : Reborn ! Je vais me faire tuer si tu n'y vas pas !

Reborn : Et bien essaye de survivre à Hibari alors.

Nana : Tsu-kun ! Un de tes amis est là !

C'est un adolescent effrayé qui sortit de la pièce et observa Hibari dans l'encadrement de la porte depuis le haut de l'escalier. Courageusement, il se lança.

Tsuna : Je suis désolé Hibari-san, il a refusé.

Hibari : * sort ses tonfas * Kamikurosu.

Tsuna : M-m-matte H-Hibari-san !

Gokudera : Tu crois faire quoi là ?

Ryohei : On va défendre Sawada A L'EXTREME !

Yamamoto : Ah ah, tu t'es mis dans le pétrin, Tsuna !

Tsuna : Merci, j'avais remarqué...

Et voilà le trio infernal qui s'est jeté sur le carnivore dans le but de le retenir mais le-dit carnivore ne semblait pas être de cet avis et les mit à terre en un rien de temps. Le garçon au fedora apparut derrière son élève. Les deux noirots se fusillèrent du regard.

Reborn : Tu as entendu Tsuna, Hibari ? J'ai dit non.

Hibari se jeta en avant, armes aux poings. Tsuna ferma les yeux, s'attendant à ce que la colère de son gardien se déchaîne sur lui. Or, le choc ne vint pas. Juste un courant d'air qui le frôla. Le châtain rouvrit les yeux et se tourna vers le Nuage qui venait de s'attaquer à Reborn. D'ailleurs, ce dernier bloqua négligemment le tonfa mordeur et fit un regard glacial au manieur. Le Gardien brun, même s'il ne l'avouera jamais, eu un pincement au cœur face à ce regard.

Reborn : Qu'est-ce que vous ne comprenez pas tous les deux dans le mot ''non'' ?!

Le brun se recula avant que sa malheureuse arme ne soit broyée par l'hitman.

Hibari : Ce que tu n'as pas compris, c'est que je ne te laisse pas le choix.

Gokudera : Ah... On fait quoi ?

Ce fut son bien-aimé boss qui lui donna une réponse en filant à l'extérieur, entraînant ses trois Gardiens avec lui.

Reborn : Tsuna, espèce de salop ! Tu fuis tes responsabilités ?

Hibari : Akambo...

Devant la maison.

Tsuna : On va les laisser seuls... Ça vous dit d'aller faire un tour ?

Gokudera : Ouais !

Yamamoto : Ah ah, pourquoi pas ?

Ryohei : Ça me dit A L'EXTREME !

Gokudera : Sans nous casser les oreilles c'est possible, Shibaku !?

Yamamoto : Ah ah ah !

Gokudera : Et toi arrête de te marrer !

Tsuna : Ma ma, Gokudera-kun...

La porte s'ouvrit sur les deux combattants, effrayant Tsuna au passage qui se mit à courir pour échapper à la colère de son professeur particulier. Les trois Gardiens et leur boss se retrouvèrent bientôt dans le parc, au niveau des balançoires sur lesquelles Gokudera et son Juudaime étaient assis.

Tsuna : * stressé * On entend les explosions de leur combat d'ici...

Yamamoto : C'est plutôt une bonne chose.

Tsuna : Comment tu peux dire ça Yamamoto ?

Gokudera : Tch. Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec ce Yakyuu-baka. Quand on n'entendra plus rien c'est qu'ils auront fini et qu'on pourra les rejoindre.

Tsuna : C'est vrai, je n'avais pas vu ça comme ça...

Ryohei : Ils ont raison A L'EXTREME !

Yamamoto : * se bouche les oreilles * Oui Sempai, on a compris.

Du côté des deux combattants, Hibari commençait à en avoir marre que l'autre ne fasse qu'éviter les coups. Aussi, il se lassa et s'éloigna de l'hitman, toujours en garde.

Reborn : C'est bon, t'es calmé ?

Hibari : Juste intrigué. Pourquoi tu ne m'attaque pas ?

Reborn : J'ai pas envie, c'est tout.

La réflexion blessa le préfet. Il n'était pas assez bien pour lui, en tant qu'adversaire, c'est ça ? En parlant d'assez bien, le cœur d'ordinaire si froid du carnivore se serra à nouveau face au regard glacer que lui jetait Reborn. Un duel de regard débuta.

Reborn : * soupir * Tu ne compte pas abandonner, n'est-ce-pas ?

Hibari : Non.

Reborn se releva et commença à marcher vers l'autre garçon, qui ne le quittait pas des yeux.

Reborn : Pourquoi je t'intéresse autant ?

Hibari : Tu es fort, il paraît.

Reborn : C'est Tsuna qui t'a dit ça ?

Hibari : Il parle tout le temps de toi. Et ça se sent.

Reborn : De quoi ?

Hibari : Ta force.

Reborn : * à quelques centimètres d'Hibari, le regarde bien dans les yeux * Il n'y a pas que ça, je le sais.

Hibari : * rougit légèrement* J-je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle…

Reborn : Ah, ça ne ressemble pas à Hibari de bégayer…

Hibari : Silence.

Reborn : Je me demande ce qu'il peut bien t'arriver. * avance sa cuisse et frôle l'entrejambe d'Hibari *

Hibari : * fait semblant de rien mais rougit un peu plus * Hn.

Reborn : Les gamins sont si sensibles… * avance un peu plus *

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase pour le carnivore. Le souffle de l'autre près de son oreille, la proximité et ses joues qui continuaient de rougir. Il attrapa la chemise de l'hitman et l'attira dans un fougueux baiser, auquel l'autre répondit langoureusement. Quand ils se séparèrent, Hibari avait fini de devenir une tomate et planta ses orbes métalliques dans celles noires de son vis-à-vis.

Reborn : * soupir * Alors c'est ça que tu me cachais… Je t'aime aussi Hibari.

Hibari : Vrai ?

Reborn : Oui. Je ne m'amuserais pas avec les sentiments de quelqu'un.

Hibari : Alors arrête de m'appeler par mon nom de famille, Reborn.

Reborn : Très bien Kyoya.

Hibari : Allons ailleurs. * l'entraîne loin *

Tsuna, qui avait lâché ses amis pour venir voir ce qu'il se passait, avait vu toute la scène. Il se mit à sourire puis repartit vers le reste des ses Gardiens. Il allait leur laisser un peu d'intimité. Quand il l'annonça aux autres, avec un grand sourire, la mâchoire de Gokudera tomba au sol, Yamamoto était heureux pour eux et Ryohei se mit à extrémiser un discours incompréhensible sur l'amour.

Tsuna : Quand ils reviendront, ne dites rien. Ils nous en parleront s'ils en ont envie.

Gokudera : Oui, Juudaime !

Yamamoto : OK Tsuna.

Ryohei : EXTRÊME !

Reborn revint tard dans la soirée chez les Sawada, mais Tsuna l'attendait encore.

Tsuna : Alors, ce combat ?

Reborn : … On a couché ensemble.

Tsuna : Hé ?

Reborn : Je… Kyoya et moi on est en couple.

Tsuna : * sourit * Je vois ! Et tu compte le dire aux autres ?

Reborn : Je ne compte pas me cacher si c'est se que tu veux savoir.

Le châtain hocha la tête. C'était mieux ainsi. Que leur réservait l'avenir ? Ça, c'est une bonne question…

 **F** **IN**


	2. Annonce

Bonjour tout le monde !

Non, pas de chapitre cette fois-ci.

Comme vous le savez peut-être, (ou peut-être pas, je n'en ai pas parlé sur toutes mes fics) je souhaite mettre en place un Discord pour… Parler de tout et de rien avec vous.

Or.

Je suis en panne d'inspiration pour le nom du serveur.

Donc j'ai besoin de votre aide. Dans les reviews, donnez-moi seulement des idées de noms, et je choisirais celui qui me conviendra le plus. Alors à vos clavier, un simple petit mot suffit !

Je vous donne plus de précision bientôt, ce post est amené à évoluer, à plus !

* * *

Édit du 04/10/2017 :

J'ai finalement peut-être trouvé quelque chose : Escape. Mais ce n'est pas définitif.

Car c'est un peu à ça que je veux que le Discord ressemble. Un endroit pour s'échapper de la vie quotidienne en parlant de fics, de manga et de jeux. Je veux qu'on y vienne sans plus penser aux cours ou au boulot. En tout cas, moi, ce sera mon cas.

Mais il est temps de parler un peu plus en profondeur de ça.

Si vous n'avez pas de compte sur Discord et que vous voulez participer (je n'oblige personne), je vous propose de vous créer un compte avec votre pseudo . Ensuite, rendez-vous sur mon Tweeter le soir de l'ouverture du salon pour en récupérer le lien (pour rappel, MarieAliciaC), et enjoy !

L'ouverture se fera donc (normalement) le Samedi 21 Octobre à 19h00. Le lien du salon sera disponible une demie heure avant.

Je n'embête pas plus ceux que ça ne concerne pas, les autres, n'hésitez surtout pas à me donner votre avis. A plus !


End file.
